


教室play

by xiaoxueyang



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang
Summary: 上车走啦李赫宰老师和学生的小日常





	教室play

银赫在东海答应后就开始准备他的“上海”计划，看着忙里忙外的银赫，东海心里直打鼓，‘这次之后自己不会下不来床吧’  
终于，该来的总要来的。这几天银赫不让东海踏进书房一步，今天晚上却主动拉着东海进了书房。书房和往常比到是没什么变化，就是空旷了许多，很多东西都被银赫挪走了。  
“东海，把这件衣服换上吧。”东海看了看，这是银赫演唱会时的女学生装，心里早就给自己做好建设的东海没有犹豫，痛快的把衣服换上了。穿上之后东海才发现银赫对衣服作了改动。原本的衣领直接被剪开，自己壮硕的胸就大喇喇的露在外面，裙子好像比之前还要短一些，在东海身上只能勉强遮住前面，后面的屁股若隐若现。看着一身西服革履的银赫，东海心里不平衡了，凭什么他穿的衣冠楚楚的自己就得穿成这样，“为什么你穿的这样，我就得穿裙子？”  
“因为你好看啊，我穿绝对没有这种效果。”不由东海在分辩什么，银赫就催着东海赶快开始。

 

银赫让东海坐在桌前，自己清了清嗓子，推了推并没有镜片的眼镜，“拼音学不好的话发音就不标准，所以今天我们要练习发音。我要确定你的发音方式是否正确”  
说着银赫坐在桌子上，从桌角拿出一张纸。上面是汉语拼音，他让东海一边念着拼音一边把自己的手指伸进东海嘴里，银赫微凉柔软的指腹搅弄着东海的舌头，还时不时蹭到他敏感的上颌。东海被弄的头皮发麻，因为某人的手指在口腔里作乱，所以拼音自然是念的乱七八糟。  
银赫把手指拿出来，皱着眉头。“东海，你表现的非常不好，拼音念的模糊不清。”

东海心想还不都是因为你，但表面还是一副乖学生做错事的样子，“对不起老师，我会用功学习的。”  
“口头保证我不需要，必须要给你点小惩罚才能长记性。”说着银赫转坐到东海旁边，将手伸到东海裙摆下面摸向内裤。说是内裤，其实就是几根带子，前面一小块布料兜着小东海，后面两个臀瓣上一边一根带子。这是今天早上银赫要求他穿的。

银赫让东海趴在桌子上靠后坐，把整个屁股都悬空在凳子外面。“这个是我准备的，照着拼音把这些字念出来。”东海看了看银赫给他的东西，是一张A4的纸，上面写了几句话，每个字上标有拼音。他不明白这些句子的意思是什么，但是老师让他念他就念吧。东海跟拼音奋斗的同时银赫伸出手揉着东海的臀部，他从大腿外侧开始延伸到内侧，最后停留在东海的脆弱上。  
“唔~”东海突然受到刺激，忍不住轻喘。

银赫突然靠近，嘴巴贴上东海的耳朵，“不许发出这么可爱的声音，你现在在接受惩罚，要好好完成我布置的任务。乖，把句子都念出来，很简单的。”说完银赫起身搬凳子做到了东海的身后。  
下身的骚扰和耳边温柔的声音让东海的欲望一下硬挺起来。  
银赫摸到东海硬挺的欲望忍不住轻笑，“真是淫荡的身体呢，这么快就起来了。”  
东海红着脸摇头，尽量忽略掉在自己身上作怪的手，开始念拼音。  
“我的······后面······好，好痒”东海念的磕磕绊绊。他怎么也没想到，银赫会拿这种句子给他念。一边忍受着欲望一边正经的念着淫荡的句子，银赫觉得此时的东海又可爱又欠操。

“我想要······啊哈~~”东海句子没念完就感觉有一根手指插进了自己的后穴。银赫从后面看去，内裤的两条带子勒着东海的臀瓣让他的屁股看起来更丰满圆润，他能想象到东海后面销魂的小洞紧紧吸着自己肉棒的感觉。想到这，银赫加快了扩张的速度。  
“嗯······哈啊~~啊~~别~~那里······”感觉银赫的手指一次一次擦蹭着自己的敏感点，东海紧攥着手里的纸张，忍不住趴在桌子上呻吟。感觉到后面的手指抽出，东海疑惑的看向银赫，只见银赫起身从口袋里拿出润滑剂和一个跳蛋。粉色的跳蛋小小的，但当它进入洞穴时，东海才觉得有多难受。跳蛋被银赫塞进东海的穴口。“东海，现在你开始复习我们上次学的词语吧，一会我要听写。”哪有什么词语。东海忍不住在心里暗骂银赫混蛋，却又因为银赫的摆弄情动不能自已。  
“啊！”东海尖叫一声，感觉到身体里的跳蛋开始在自己的前列腺震动，腰间酸软的感觉让他大脑一片空白。银赫抽出手指转向东海的阴茎，他一个手的手指在东海欲望的顶端摩挲，另一只手抚摸着底下的两颗睾丸。东海顶端流出的前列腺液打湿了手掌。“我们东海下面哭的好厉害啊，是因为不舒服吗？”说着将跳蛋的档位调到最大。  
“嗯······啊，太······太刺激了，我受不了了，啊哈~~放过我吧，嗯啊······”  
随着跳蛋的震动，东海的穴口一张一合，肠壁的搅动把跳蛋推的更靠里了。“啊~~银赫~~太深了······不行~”，银赫停下前面的手，再次将手指插进后穴。东海怕跳蛋被留在里面出不来，一时慌乱的扭着屁股想要远离让他浴火焚身的家伙。银赫将东海的腰狠狠钳住，“不许乱动，到时候真的出不来我们就要去医院了。想想我们的大明星要当着那么多人的面取跳蛋，多么精彩的画面。”  
“嗯哼~~不要，我······只能···啊哈~~你一个人看······”听言银赫的眼神一暗。“东海乖，准备好听写了吗？”  
“什么？！”东海心里无语问苍天，都到这个时候了，还听什么写啊。  
银赫半搂着东海走到墙边，拍拍他的屁股，用手把他的腰按下去，让东海身体呈九十度趴在墙上。“东海啊，放松。”银赫诱导着东海后穴放松将跳蛋排出来，粉嫩嫩的穴口滴出透明的肠液，跳蛋就卡在穴口处。  
“嗯哼~赫，我不行”东海摇着头对银赫撒娇，他也察觉到跳蛋就在自己的穴口，可是他实在害羞自己独立排出跳蛋。可银赫显然不打算放过他，“乖，你排出来的话，我有奖励给你。”银赫一边说着一边用自己的欲望摩擦着东海的臀缝。粗糙的布料摩擦着东海的嫩肉，让东海穴口一紧，刚才好不容易露出来的跳蛋又缩了回去。东海把脸埋在自己臂弯下，鼓起一股气，慢慢用力把跳蛋往下推。此时的跳蛋还在高频震动着，房间里除了东海的喘息声还能听到跳蛋的震动声。“嗯······呃~~哈啊······”终于，跳蛋“啪”的一听掉在了地上。  
“宝贝你好厉害”银赫舔弄着东海的耳垂，然后将自己忍得胀痛的欲望一口气插进东海的后穴。  
“啊~~嗯！”肉棒的前端准确无误的撞上了东海的敏感点，被撩拨已久的东海在一声尖叫后释放了自己。  
要说这听写过程，用东海的话形容那就是惨不忍睹，用银赫的话形容就是蚀骨的销魂。如果有其他人在就会看见一个衣冠楚楚的男人将另一个男人压在墙上，只有下面狰狞的肉棒狠狠地顶弄着前面人的后穴，而前面的人一副女学生打扮，只是裙子后面被撩起来，后穴承受着顶弄，屁股被撞的粉红，嘴里不住的呻吟。一看状态就是沉浸在情欲里无法自拔。 在东海双腿打晃，快要眼睛一翻晕过去的时候银赫终于在他体内释放了。  
银赫把肉棒退出来，接住瘫软的东海打横抱起。银赫把东海抱到桌子上让他躺下然后把他的腿掰开，查看后穴的情况。长时间的抽插让穴口又红又肿，但好在因为扩张时间长没有出血。看见东海一副还没缓过神来的样子，银赫心里又起了坏心思。谁让东海这么可爱，让自己总是想在床上把他欺负哭，让他用泪盈盈带着情欲的眼神看着自己。

等东海察觉到不对劲的时候，银赫已经重新把跳蛋塞进肉穴，还把整条内裤都塞进了进去。“不许流出来，我的东西就留在你里面吧”  
东海涨红了脸，“混蛋，我累了，不要再来了”  
可银赫怎么可能饶了他，他将东海拉起来，自己站在东海两腿之间，附身在东海耳边低语，“今晚才刚开始，节目还长着呢”


End file.
